That Night
by Tarja Holopainen
Summary: That night ... And what happened after. - I know the missing bedroom scene of The Hole In The Heart has been written a thousand times already but I really wanted to write my own interpretation of what happened after Bones crawled into Booth's bed ... :)
1. Chapter 1

_"Can you just hold me?"_  
 _"_ _That's_ _why_ _I'm_ _here."_

* * *

For minutes he was holding her until her breathing slowly became calm, the shaking stopped and he felt safe to move. She was asleep.  
He just wanted to place her next to him carefully, so he could turn around and find some sleep as well, but apparently his partner wasn't asleep yet.  
"Do you need to stand up?" she asked weakly. Her voice still sounded teary.  
"No ... sorry, I thought you were asleep. Come here." He pulled her close again and started caressing her back.  
"You need to sleep. You need to be fit tomorrow ..." Bones mumbled.  
"Don't worry about me," Booth whispered back while his finger drew circles on the sweatshirt he had loaned to his partner. He wanted to tell her how gorgeous she looked in it but feared it would be inappropriate.  
"But I am worrying. I ... I was worried about you ..." Bones lifted her head and placed her chin on her partner's chest. "The bullet was meant for you, Booth. He could have killed you and you know that. If you hadn't... if you hadn't given the phone to Vincent -"  
"We don't need to talk about it," Booth said with a gentle voice and lifted his finger to caress Bones' cheek. Had he really thought he didn't love her anymore? What a fool he had been. He had loved her all the time, even during his relationship with Hannah. He had told around that Hannah wasn't just a makeshift but he had lied to everyone, even to himself.  
"We need to," Bones answered. A single tear escaped her eye as she continued, "I feel so bad about saying this but I'm glad the bullet didn't hit you ..."  
"Don't say that. You know that I had rather taken the bullet instead of Vincent, he was just too young."  
But Bones shook her head. "I'm not referring to your or his age, I'm referring to my feelings."  
"Yes, you told me that Vincent was your favourite squintern," Booth said.  
"That's true," Bones said quietly. "But you misunderstood me again. I was ... I was talking about my feelings for you."  
Booth nodded slowly. His heart was racing as his partner, still on top of him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. She tried to capture his lips but Booth turned his head.  
"Bones ..."  
"Please, Booth ... I ... I need you tonight. More than ever ..."  
"Bones, you're still in shock. And you're trying to think of something else, and then there's the fact that you and I still haven't decided if we should have a relationship or not -"  
"We did, we said we would try," Bones mumbled and sighed. "And yes, I just wanted to think of something else than Vincent. But maybe we should really try to sleep. Tomorrow will be exhausting."  
Booth didn't answer.  
He looked at his partner, the beautiful Doctor Temperance Brennan, the woman he fell so hard in love with that it sometimes hurt. The woman of whom he had thought she was unreachable. Here she was, on top of him and looking at him with tears in her eyes. The woman who was always right and loved to brag with it.  
She needed him and he needed her.  
"Bones," he whispered and stroke her cheek. And then he placed his hands on her hips and rolled her over, capturing her lips while he did so.  
His partner responded immediately, kissing him back passionately. First he couldn't quite comprehend what was happening, that he was kissing Bones, _Bones,_ the woman he saw everyday, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Bones, trapped between him and his mattress. How often had he already thought about that scenario? The answer was: way too often.  
He got off of her and sat up, looking down at her. Bones looked at him with begging eyes. He sighed and reached out his hand, touching her cheek, caressing her face, tracing the wet trails of her tears.  
"Bones," he said carefully while he ran his fingers along her jaw. "Bones, what are we doing here?"  
"Something we should have done a while ago already ..."  
"That night we first kissed?" Booth suggested and Bones smiled lightly.  
"Yes ... Booth, listen, what I said before ... I meant it. What kind of a human am I? Vincent begged me not to make him go -"  
"I told you, he wasn't talking to you -"  
" _And,"_ Brennan interrupted him, "I denied my feelings for you when you loved me, even though I _did_ love you and then I expected you to leave Hannah for me -"  
"Bones ..."  
" _And then_ we were both single, both still in love with each other and still nothing happened. Because of me."  
"No, Bones, it was because of me. Remember? I wasn't ready after Hannah and I broke up."  
"I'm pushing everyone away," Bones continued, ignoring him completely. "I don't want to push everyone away anymore. Especially not the people I love. Angela, my father, my brother ..." she lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "You ..." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her, making their lips almost touch.  
"You love me, Bones?" Booth whispered.  
"You knew that," Bones responded, her lips very close to his.  
Booth smiled happily. "I knew it but you've never told me. It sounds wonderful, say it again."  
Her hands travelled down and started playing with the hem of his shirt. "I love you."  
Booth placed his hands on her hips and sunk his lips on hers again.  
"I love you too, so much," he said happily and then there was nothing heard for minutes, nothing but kissing sounds and happy sighs.  
Until Booth pulled back again. "Would you want to ... you know ...?"  
"Are you asking me if I would want to have sex with you?" Bones asked, being straightforward as always. The Bones he loved.  
"Yes," Booth said. "You said I needed sleep but I feel like what I need more is you now. It's strange but I need to cherish that special moment."  
Beneath him, Temperance Brennan smiled.  
"As crazy as it sounds, Booth, I want you to make love to me."  
"It really sounds crazy," Booth chuckled. "After all, every time I talk about 'love making', you're saying that it's impossible to -" He was shut up by her hand on his mouth.  
"It doesn't matter now," she said. "Convince me that it's possible."  
Gently Booth stroke his partner's arm, before he put his hands on her waist, leaned down and made their lips collide again. Passionately they kissed, Booth's heart raced madly as he heard the woman beneath him moan quietly, sigh happily.  
"Bones ..." he whispered against her lips, while inserting his hands under the shirt he had loaned to her. He travelled them upwards, soon noticing that she wasn't wearing anything beneath it.  
"Yes?" Bones breathed, locking her eyes with his. She hated to admit that she had craved his hands upon her skin. She knew he'd be gentle. And of course he was.  
"It just feels so unreal," Booth said quietly and closed his eyes. "Like a dream. I'm only scared I will wake up again and notice that this was just a dream ... again."  
"So you've had wet dreams about me?" Bones asked amused.  
"Plenty. And you can't deny that you didn't have any wet dreams about me!"  
"Oh, I won't deny it," Bones said. "So wet even, I woke up various times. Completely wet."  
"Oh, damn," Booth mumbled and took the hem of her shirt, pulling it up with only one move. He had only needed one confirmation, the confirmation that she really wanted him. Not only because her brains told her it would be rational to have sex with him (he both loved and hated her rational thinking) but because her heart told her to make love with him. And the fact that she had wet dreams about him made him believe that it was her heart speaking. Her deepest heart's desire. It was to be with him.  
The sudden thought made his manhood wake up and press against his shorts and against Bones' thigh. Bones had to grin and Booth pulled his lips away. "You're gorgeous," he mumbled and let his eyes wander over her upper body.  
"Yes, I know," Bones said and Booth chuckled before he finally got rid of his shirt as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know that no one complained about my English but I need to tell you anyway (in case of horrible mistakes): English is not my native language and my editor is Swedish. If you find mistakes, feel free to tell me. Really, I need to know my flaws, since I want to improve my writing. Thank you for reading and commenting!**

* * *

 _The next_ _day_ _..._

Temperance Brennan grinned at her best friend, who had just forced her husband to go away, only to make her friend go on talking about the previous night.  
"Please tell me that something happened ... please..." Angela Montenegro begged and folded her hands. "Please, Brennan ..."  
"If you mean sex with 'something', then yes, something happened," Bones answered and Angela clapped her hands.  
"I can't believe it!" she shouted. "That is amazing, that is - wow! It was so long overdue, sweetie, really. Oh my God..."  
"Yes. It was, as expected, multiply satisfying."  
" _Multiply!?"_ Angela shrieked. "Oh, I knew it, he's really good, isn't he?!"  
Even though she didn't want to, Bones blushed. She just couldn't hold it back. "Yes. Really, _really_ good. I just hope he's fit now."  
Angela let out a laugh. "Oh, you."  
Bones grimaced. "And ... I ... might have told him that I love him."  
"What? You - awwwww!" Angela let out and jumped up and down. "You love-"  
"Ange, be careful, the baby!" Bones shouted and Angela quit jumping, pressing her hands on her belly.  
"Brennan. Did he return the love declaration?"  
"Why, yes, he told me he loved me back," Bones answered and Angela "awww"ed again.  
"Have you talked about your relationship? Are you together now?" she wanted to know, whereon Bones only shrugged.  
"I don't know, we didn't talk. Should we?"  
Angela nodded determined. "Tonight. After Vincent's... After the burial. Pour a glass of wine, forget about the sad happenings and ask him if you're a couple now. Okay?"  
Bones sighed. "You don't know if he'll survive the hunt on Broadsky. But okay, if he does, I'll ask him."

* * *

 _In the evening..._

Booth had just announced that he was tired and would go to bed. He slipped into his jacket, obviously slow, as if he wanted to show Bones that he was waiting for her.  
Angela noticed and elbowed her best friend. "I bet you must be tired too," she said, lifting her eyebrows at the anthropologist.  
"Yes, I am indeed," Bones replied.  
"I'll drive you home," Booth immediately offered and Angela had to press her lips together, otherwise she would have burst into laughter. They were so obvious, yet no one seemed to notice, not even Hodgins.  
But then she remembered that it wasn't something so unusual, Brennan and Booth had left together a zillion times, he had even driven her home at least a hundred times of those before. But as the couple left, they did something they usually didn't do:  
Brennan took his hand and Booth leaned down for a quick kiss on her forehead.  
It was incredibly cute.  
Angela pressed her lips together even harder now, this time though Hodgins noticed.  
"What's wrong, Angie? Does the baby kick?"  
"It's about Booth and Brennan," Angela replied and her friends all looked out of the window, observing Booth and Brennan entering the car. Nothing new about that. "I have the feeling that things between them will change now."

* * *

"Angela knows something," Booth said as soon as he started the car.  
"What do you mean?" Bones asked and Booth smiled lightly.  
"She didn't move her eyes away from us for a second. Do you think her pregnant brain sensed anything?"  
"Booth, her brain cannot be pregnant," Bones replied, narrowing her eyes at her partner, who just had to laugh. "Imagine a pregnant brain," Bones continued, making Booth laugh even more. "That is not funny."  
"It actually is," Booth chuckled. "But what I meant was - you know, when a woman is pregnant, her whole body is."  
"That is illogical," Bones said.  
"No, it's not," Booth said and laughed more. "But back to my suspicion of Angela knowing -"  
"She knows," Bones said.  
"You noticed it too?"  
"Noticed what?"  
Booth sighed. "That she looked at us more than usual."  
"Yes, because she knows," Bones said again. "Because I told her."  
Short silence. "You told her? Why?"  
"She's my best friend. Wouldn't you tell your best friend too?"  
"I ... well, I would tell you." Booth lifted his shoulders. "I guess you're my best friend."  
Bones smiled. "That would be cute if the term 'friend' didn't refer to someone you love _without_ wanting to have sex with him."  
"Okay, then my best friend is Sweets," Booth said and Bones nodded.  
"That seems accurate."  
"But still I won't tell him about us yet."  
Short silence until Booth spoke up once again. "Wait, did you tell her that you and I made love?"  
"I basically told her that we had sex, with exactly those words. I did not use the words 'love making', even though I have to admit that, after last night, I know that it is possible to 'make love', by means of two people who deeply care for each other."  
"Such as us two?"  
"Certainly."  
Booth smiled and reached for Bones' hand. "So, what did Angela say?"  
"She didn't say a lot but she did jump around and squeal. I was scared she'd come into labour any moment."  
"She's a wonderful friend," Booth said gently and squeezed his partner's hand.  
"I know." Bones smiled lightly. "So, what now? Will you drive me home and then come upstairs with me?"  
"I was hoping for an invitation," Booth said and smiled at his partner.  
She was his best friend. For sure.

* * *

Half an hour later the "friends" were kissing on Bones' couch.  
They had emptied the two glasses of red wine, had talked and eventually started kissing.  
They had agreed to keep their relationship secret for the beginning, even though Bones said that she felt like telling Angela.  
"Please at least wait until the baby is born," Booth begged. "I want to have you for myself for a while. I don't want to talk to anyone about us, especially not Sweets. Tell her we've agreed to take baby steps."  
"I don't know what that means," Bones had said with a cocked eyebrow and Booth had leaned in.  
"That means that we kiss and don't tell," he had whispered.  
And now they kissed, a kiss that led to more quickly. Right there, on Bones' couch, in Bones' living room, surrounded by the countless decorations of Bones' weird taste in interior design.

* * *

As promised, they kept their relationship secret. Bones told Angela that, after a major big step, they had realised they shouldn't rush it and come to the conclusion that taking baby steps was better than jumping into a relationship without thinking.  
"Is that what you think, sweetie?" Angela asked. "Cause it sounds a lot like you, very rational and brain led. What does Booth think?"  
"Booth thinks the same as I," Bones replied. "He even said that part with the baby steps, I don't think he wants to rush it either after Hannah. I mean, that was rushed, wasn't it?"  
"Yes, you're right," Angela answered, "But does that mean you're not ... together?"  
"Not really. Rather no than yes. We're having a date tonight, maybe he'll bring me home and kiss me but I will not invite him in. We've already had sex, I now know he's got a great condition and body quality and he thinks the same about me. Which means we can and will take it slow, until we've decided to mate officially."  
"Please don't say mate," Angela said while shaking her head. "You're no animals."  
"Seen anthropologically, we are -"  
"Please," Angela said and sighed. "I've heard enough. Tell me when you've come further with your baby steps. I love you, okay?"  
"I love you too, Ange," Bones replied and watched her best friend leave. Deep in thoughts she leaned back and sighed. She knew she shouldn't have lied to her best friend.

* * *

But the secret became even more complicated as Temperance Brennan found out about her pregnancy.  
Only three weeks after her first intercourse with the agent she noticed her mood swings but didn't think about it, she knew she'd soon have her period.  
But said period didn't come.  
First Bones ignored the fact, knowing that hormones could run crazy after a shock. And Vincent's death had definitely been a shock. She waited two more weeks, in which her mood swings worsened, her appetite grew and so did her hips.  
She noticed as she tried to squeeze herself into her favourite jeans but failed, she had to exchange them for a skirt.  
"Do you think I gained weight?" she asked Booth after a heavy session of love making.  
Booth stared at her. "Is there a way I can answer that question correctly?" he asked carefully and Bones shrugged.  
"Why not? I want to know the truth, so shoot. Not literally, please."  
Booth looked at her from head to toe, then shook his head.  
"You are the sexiest and most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Your curves are all on the right places and only looking at you makes me want to have you again."  
"Then have me," Bones said with a grin and let her partner love her again.  
But the day after she went to her gynaecologist, who confirmed her suspicion, telling her that she was in her sixth week of pregnancy.  
Bones couldn't stop smiling while driving home. Who should she tell about it first, Booth or Angela? Booth, of course, he was the father.  
But at first she collected the wine bottles she had stored at home and stuffed them into a box. Said box she brought to the basement, drinking the wine could wait until the baby was born.  
The baby.  
Bones sat down on the edge of her bed, staring into the air. She was still smiling.  
 _I'm_ _pregnant ..._ _with_ _Booth's_ baby ...  
It was just the way she had wished it to be some time ago, only back then she hadn't considered conceiving a baby the natural way.  
Now that she knew there was a human inside of her, she could even feel the bump. It was small and not visible, but she could feel it.  
"I love you so much," she whispered. "I promise I will do anything for you. You are my life now. I love you so much, baby ..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Something happened last time I uploaded this chapter. I have no idea what happened though. Thanks for pointing it out :p**

* * *

She missed the chance to tell Booth about her pregnancy every time they met. People didn't stop dying because of her and even though she didn't care about it, normally, Bones found it inappropriate to talk about her pregnancy over the remains of a human body. She didn't want to make Booth burst in tears or kiss her over the corpse. That's why she said nothing.  
Also, it felt nice to have a secret that only she knew.  
Sure, Booth would complain about the lack of her wine supply in her apartment, but Bones only smiled and said nothing.  
And then they went undercover again as Buck and Wanda, which gave them the possibility to act like a couple without anyone getting suspicious. They thought.  
Max of course noticed what was wrong with them, asked them if they were having a fight. "You're almost polite to each other, that's weird," he said and the couple exchanged a look.  
Luckily Bones was able to convince her father that it was because of the anxiety of Angela not going into labour.

* * *

It was fun for Bones to play Wanda, as always, especially now that there was a child in the bowling team, Amber, a horrible and cruel young girl with a really bad temper.  
"Our child won't be like her," Bones had said at least three times and Booth had agreed every time. It must have been a sign. Booth wanted to have a child with her, he would jump into the air with happiness.  
But he did not notice her baby bump, which was actually quite visible with the shirt she was wearing. But maybe it was only her big hair which made her look a little more curvy in general.  
Bones decided to tell him after the case was closed, but little Michael Staccato Vincent made her change her plans.  
While she was waiting in the visiting room anxiously, the stuffed animal in her hands, she felt like dying.  
Her face was frozen and her heart stopped every time she heard Angela scream, she screamed like someone was torturing her.  
 _I_ _can't_ _do that!,_ she thought. _I_ _can't_ _do that. A baby! What did_ _I_ _think! Booth surely_ _doesn't_ _want to raise it with me and_ _I'll_ _be a_ _single_ _mother ..._ _But_ _first_ _I'll_ _die to the pain of giving birth ..._  
Angela screamed again.  
 _I_ _can't_ _do it. I need to ... damn,_ _I_ _don't_ _know. I wish_ _I_ _hadn't_ _crawled into bed_ _with_ _Booth_ _._  
No one noticed the tears in her eyes, the dilemma she was going through.  
But then it was time. Angela stopped screaming, instead the cries of a baby were heard.  
Bones was breathing in and out, her heart about to burst. Was Angela okay? Maybe she had fainted!  
Was the baby alright? Was its vision fine?  
Bones stared at the white rabbit, fighting to hold back tears.  
 _I_ _can't_ _be a mother ..._  
The door was opened and everyone looked up, watching Hodgins carry out a small figure.  
"I'd like you to meet my son," he said, his face never happier and prouder.  
They all jumped up and got closer, wanting to have a look at the baby. Especially Bones.  
"Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins."  
And while everyone beamed at him, Bones caught a look from Booth, who was smiling all over his face.  
 _He needs to know._ _I'll_ _tell him,_ she decided as she turned and left, eager to see her best friend. _And then_ _I'll_ _tell him_ _that_ _I_ _can't_ _have_ _it_ _, that_ _I_ _can't_ _bear the pain of having it ..._  
She opened the door of Angela's room. "Hi," she said gently and Angela started smiling.  
"Hi ..." She sounded done, but so, so happy.  
"What was it like?" Bones asked. She was sure that Angela would tell her that it was horrible, but she was mistaken. Angela couldn't stop smiling.  
"It was wonderful. And beautiful. It was a dream ..."  
Bones nodded, smiling gently, realising that Angela said the truth. Her best friend really thought it was beautiful. So she lifted up the stuffed rabbit, making Angela laugh.  
"Look at this guy."  
"It's from Booth too," Bones replied. Her heart was racing. She would tell Booth soon.  
"Thank you," Angela said happily and took the rabbit into her arms.  
Bones avoided her eyes while looking around the hospital room.  
"Did it ... hurt?" she asked quietly, regretting it immediately. "Sorry. Of course it did. I could hear your screams, they were ... loud."  
"Sorry," Angela said, still not able to stop smiling. "It hurt, Brennan. But it was okay, look at me now. He's fine, I am fine and I am so super happy ... I can't even describe the feeling I've had when I got to hold Michael in my arms."  
"Yeah?" Bones said, looking at her friend again. "Can't wait to feel it too, then."  
"I believe you," Angela replied. "It was seriously the best thing I've ever felt so far. And have you seen Hodgins? He actually cried, I still can't believe it."  
Bones laughed. "Seriously, Ange? I just told you I'm pregnant and you're talking about Hodgins?"  
 _Thomp._  
The rabbit fell on the floor.  
"You're - you're -"  
Angela was obviously speechless.  
"Yes," Bones said, grinning broadly. "I'm pregnant. From Booth."  
"I ... I ... oh my God! Come here!" Angela hugged her best friend, who now couldn't hold back the tears. And Angela couldn't either. "Congratulations, sweetie."  
"No one else knows yet, so please don't tell anyone," Bones whispered and Angela nodded.  
"I promise. I promise. Oh my God, this is perfect, we can raise our kids together ... this is perfect, Brennan. I'm living in a dream right now."  
Bones let go of Angela and nodded, wiping her tears away.  
"I'll tell Booth now."  
"I can't believe you've told me before Booth. I love you, sweetie."  
"Love you too, Angela." Bones leaned down to hug her friend again before walking out of the hospital room. Coming back into the waiting room, heart heart jumped.  
Booth was holding little Michael.  
"Wow, I miss this. It's been so long ..." He smiled down at the baby. "Hey, Bones, do you want to hold him?"  
"If I may?" Bones replied and came closer, looking at Hodgins.  
"Of course!" The new father was beaming all over his face. She could tell that this was the best day of his life.  
"Careful, okay?" Booth warned his partner as he gave the baby boy to Bones.  
"Of course," Bones whispered. Her eyes were resting on the baby's face. "He's so tiny ..."  
"And now imagine he was inside of Angela," Cam said, shaking her head. "Now he doesn't seem that tiny anymore."  
Bones ignored her. Angela felt great and Hodgins seemed over the moon.  
 _I can do this. I can have this baby._  
"Shall I drive you home, Bones?" Booth asked next to her ear and Bones nodded.

* * *

Slowly they walked to the car.  
"To your place?" Booth asked and Bones nodded.  
"That'd be great. Where did you park your car, please?"  
"Right over there. I didn't find a single parking lot close to the hospital and I was in a hurry. Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No, why should I?" _I need to_ _talk_ _to you anyway ..._ "They look so happy, don't they?" Bones wasn't looking at him. He already had a kid, what if he really wouldn't be happy? ... No, he had said he missed holding a baby!  
"Well, they had a baby," Booth replied but Bones wasn't convinced. Was he saying it was a good thing to breed? Or was he just talking about Hodgins and Angela in particular?  
"Well ... their whole lives have changed. You'd think they'd be more apprehensive."  
"But you know, Bones, having a baby ... that's a good thing."  
Bones looked at him, her heartbeat speeding up immediately. "You really think that?"  
Booth didn't understand her concern. "Yeah, it's a great thing." He looked at her in confusion as Bones stopped walking. She eyed with with so much worry, he actually started worrying too. "What?" But his partner didn't talk, instead her face became even more anxious. "Oh, come on, Bones. The baby is fine! It's healthy! They had a healthy baby, alright? They love each other and this is the happiest day of their lives, okay? Stop worrying."  
But obviously she didn't. She just stared at him and Booth realised that he probably had said something wrong.  
"What?"  
Bones obviously needed to say something.  
And she had a hard time figuring out how to tell him. _Just tell him,_ she told herself. _Now._  
She looked into his eyes.  
"I'm... I'm pregnant."  
It was out. She had said it. And Booth looked puzzled, almost sad. What did he think, that she had slept with someone else?  
"You're the father," she talked on quickly and his face changed rapidly; the corners of his mouth tugged up and he smiled at her, let out a relieved breath. Bones smiled back. He as actually happy, he was relieved that he was the father! And then he closed the gap between them, threw his arms around her and hugged her tight, as tight as never before.  
"I love you, Bones, I love you so much," he whispered into her ear and Bones closed her eyes.  
This.  
This was how happiness felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short author's note,** **I'm** **really bad with** **crime** **.** **I'm** **really interested in it, especially the forensic part, but** **I'm** **having hard times to** **write** **those** **scenes. So** **I** **will focus on romance** **mainly** **,** **I** **hope** **that's** **okay for you.** **I'm** **no Temperance Brennan,** **I'm** **Angela Montenegro xD**  
 **Enjoy!**  
 **-**

 _Some days later ..._

 _Wham._  
The door fell close and Booth pressed his partner against the door. Not minding about the flying buttons, he ripped her shirt open and placed his lips on her exposed skin. His partner moaned, enjoying the sensation of his lips and tongue on her burning flesh.  
His hands travelled up and down her body, caressed her baby bump, her swollen breasts and her hips.  
He lifted her leg - thank God she was wearing a skirt - and placed it around his hip, giving him better access to her middle. His girlfriend wrapped her arms around him, leaned her head back. A silent gasp escaped her lips while his finger was drawing circles on her panties, right between her legs.  
"I can feel you want me," he said lowly and applied some pressure.  
"I've wanted you all day long ... I'm so horny all the time," Bones gasped.  
"Because I'm the sexiest man alive," Booth chuckled, whereon Bones snorted.  
"No, it's my pregnancy hormones."  
"Suuuure," Booth said gently and travelled his lips along Bones' jawline. "It's because I'm so sexy ... and guess what, you are sexy too ... You're my hot as fuck and sexy pregnant girlfriend and I love you to no end ..."  
"Less talking, more kissing," Bones whispered before she pressed her lips on her partner's.  
Booth seized the moment to lift her up completely, carrying her to the bedroom - at least he had planned to.  
While he crossed the living room, he heard someone clearing his throat.  
"Should I come back later?"  
Booth almost dropped his partner, while she only stared at the older man in shock.  
"Dad! What - why -!" She tried to hide her exposed skin.  
"Didn't you get my message? I told you I'd drop by as soon as I've gotten rid of the wheelchair."  
"Yes," Bones said bitterly, while Booth placed her back on the floor. "Though you haven't told me you'd drop by tonight. Booth and I just solved a case and -"  
"You decided to celebrate. I get it, I'll leave." Max was grinning. "I'm glad to finally see you two together. Do you want to tell me anything else?"  
Booth and Bones exchanged a look. For sure he had heard their conversation about Bones being Booth's hot as fuck and sexy pregnant girlfriend.  
"Yes ... we're having a baby," Bones then said, her cheeks starting to glow pink.  
"Well, I already thought so," Max answered and stepped forward to hug his daughter. "Congratulations, you two."  
"How did you know?" Bones asked surprised. "Did someone tell you? No one besides Booth and Angela ... And probably Hodgins knows yet."  
"I knew because I know my daughter," Max answered gently and stroke her cheek. "First of all, you look gorgeous. You literally glow. Second -"  
"You noticed I gained weight," Bones said and Max shook his head.  
"No, of course not, I - okay, yes. But you still look gorgeous."  
"He's right," Booth said. "Can we offer you something, Max? We have everything but alcohol, Bones got rid of it all."  
"Thank you but no, Booth. I have to leave, I only wanted to say hello. Continue your little celebration, please."  
He hugged Bones again, then left.  
And Booth and Bones exchanged a look.  
"And now?" Bones asked.  
"Mh... want me to massage your feet?"

* * *

 _The next day ..._

Booth walked into the lab, finding Bones on the platform. She was observing the screen, while Daisy explained something to her. Booth wasn't listening, first of all he wouldn't understand anything anyway and second, he was observing the love of his life. His eyes travelled down her body and stayed at her middle. It still wasn't visible, especially with the working coat closed over her belly, he wondered if someone had a suspicion.  
"Oh, hello, agent Booth!" Daisy suddenly said and Booth entered the platform.  
"Hello. Got anything new?"  
Daisy started talking about various abrasions of the victim's right ulna, fibula and somewhere else he didn't hear, because he had lost himself in Bones' beauty. Alone the way she stood there and worked she looked gorgeous.  
He knew keeping this secret was thrilling but it definitely wasn't the best thing for his work.  
"Great, that's great," he said. "Bones, are you done? I reserved a table at the Royal Diner."  
"Let me finish this first," Bones answered without looking at him. She knew she'd start smiling broadly if she looked at him now.  
"Make it quick or they'll run out of veggie burgers," Booth said and clapped his hands.  
Finally Bones looked at him. "That is not possible. They couldn't simply run out of _vegetables._ "  
"You never know. Are you coming now, love?"  
Oh no. Daisy stared at them with an open mouth. "Love?"  
"He was kidding," Bones replied, her lips curled into a smile. She couldn't hold it back.  
"I don't think so," Daisy said and started jumping up and down. "Oh! My! God! When did that happen? Does Dr Saroyan know yet?"  
"Nothing happened, so nothing to tell Cam," Booth said angrily. "Now go and play with your bones."  
"Don't worry, Dr B., the bones will be clean when you come back. I need to tell someone about those news!" Daisy squealed.  
"Miss Wick!" Bones said strictly. "Keep your mouth shut. It's not official yet, so you won't talk to anyone about it. Understood me?"  
"Yes, Dr B. I won't tell anyone." Daisy mimicked to lock her mouth and throw the key away.  
"Thank you," Bones sighed, turned around and walked out. "Really, Booth? You need to learn how to act in front of people."  
They left the building and Booth took her hand. "But I've loved you for years. I want to scream it from a skyscraper."  
"Oh, wow," Bones answered and gave in as Booth turned her, making her face him, and kissed her lips. "I ... I love you too ..."  
"It feels amazing, doesn't it? Feelings that are mutual." Booth caressed her jaw. "Finally ..."  
"Indeed. Now let's move or the whole Jeffersonian will know within a minute. See the cameras?"  
Booth laughed in reply, took his partner's hand and pulled her away from the cameras, to the car.

* * *

It wasn't like Angela and Hodgins had announced their pregnancy.  
No, back then everyone had already known and Cam, Brennan, Sweets and Vincent had been forced to pretend to be surprised for Hodgins' sake.  
But no, this time only Angela knew and she had sworn the couple that she hadn't even told her husband.  
And really, a few days later everyone seemed surprised for Brennan's invitation for dinner.  
"Are you going?" Cam asked the FBI agent after they had discussed some case related things.  
"Of course! What kind of a partner would I be? Bones' weird vegan food and biological wine is really good actually."  
The pathologist grinned. "True. But ... you know, last time Dr Brennan has invited us for dinner, you were still with Hannah. Now she's gone and you're still not over Dr Brennan, I can see that. But yet you won't take a step further -"  
"Camille, please," Seeley Booth interrupted his former girlfriend. "Please, let's not talk about Hannah. Or my failed try to date Bones. I just think Bones is really unattainable."  
"I'm so sorry," Cam said gently and placed her hand on Booth's arm. "I'll be there too, by the way. Dr Brennan didn't even ask if I could come, she simply said, My place at seven. Everyone will be there so you will be there too. See you tonight. ... I wonder what she's up to."  
Booth laughed. "You never know what Bones is up to."

* * *

But this time he knew. He kissed her gently before he opened the door.  
"Cam! You're the first!"  
"Technically, you are," Cam pointed out and thanked the agent, who took her coat.  
"He doesn't count, he's my partner," Bones said and Booth shook his head.  
"Thank you, Bones. You're unbelievable."  
"Yes, I know. Dr Saroyan, thank you for coming. Would you like to have some wine?"  
"I would like to have some wine, thanks. But I think I'll wait for the others, I don't want to seem unfriendly. Thank you for inviting me, Dr Brennan."  
The pathologist stepped inside the dining room, noticing a really nicely decorated table. "Don't tell me you made chicken again."  
"Oh no, not after last time," Bones replied while filling up Cam's glass. "After telling you how the chicken got treated before its death you stopped eating and I had to throw the meat away. No, this time I made saitan schnitzel with sweet potatoes and quinoa instead of rice. You'll love it!"  
"I have literally no idea what all of this is," Booth apologised to Cam, who had thrown him a look that screamed "Help".  
Bones wanted to answer, as the doorbell rang again. "Ah!"  
"I bet Sweets," Booth said.  
"No bets!" Bones warned and opened the door.  
"I won," Booth chuckled as Sweets stepped in, followed by Daisy. Their on-off-relationship was confusing to everyone, not only for them.  
Angela, Hodgins and Michael Vincent were the last ones.  
"Aww, look at him," Bones cooed after seeing the sleeping baby on her best friend's arm.  
"Be careful, Dr Brennan, or you'll soon have one of those too," Sweets warned.  
"Bones? If she wanted to have a baby, she'd have to steal one," Booth joked, earning a mad look from the future mother.  
"Oh, please," Daisy said. "Dr Brennan definitely would be able to fertalise herself. She can do anything."  
"Miss Wick, that is highly implausible," Bones said. "But it is indeed a hilarious imagination, thank you for your trust. And Booth, thank you for your mistrust. You really want me to punish you later, huh?"  
"I'd like that," Booth just answered and grinned.  
"Wait ... what?" Cam said perplexed. "Are you two ...?"  
"Ahhh! Can I tell them?!" Daisy squealed. "Please, Dr B!"  
Bones ignored her intern and pulled Booth close. "We ... we started to date. We realised we needed to give us a chance and so far it's going really well."  
"I knew it!" Sweets shouted. "That is - wow. Congratulations, you two. I just knew it."  
"I really knew it," Daisy said.  
"So did I," Angela chipped in and Hodgins looked at her.  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
"Sorry, baby." Angela grinned. "Cam? Are you okay?"  
Cam had tears in her eyes as Bones looked at her, but she nodded. "I'm so happy for you!" she said and wiped her tears away before she hugged her friends.

After good luck wishes the guests sat down and Booth and Bones started waiting on their friends. Booth enjoyed the fact that he could finally touch and kiss his partner in front of the squints. And that he did, in the kitchen he grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her for not less than a minute. "I love you so much. Now let's tell them the even greater news."  
She sat down next to Angela, who turned down the glass of wine that Booth offered her.  
"I'm nursing."  
"Right, sorry. Anyone else? Daisy? Sweets?"  
"Thank you, agent Booth," Sweets said and eyed the forensic anthropologist opposite of him. "What about your girlfriend?"  
"I didn't forget her, don't worry," Booth replied, went to the kitchen and came back with a package of red berry juice. "Bones?"  
"Oh, please."  
Everyone's mouth (besides Angela's) went agape as the agent filled his partner's wine glass with red liquid that definitely wasn't wine.  
"Well then, cheers!" he said and Bones lifted her glass.  
"Wait!" Sweets suddenly shouted.  
"Brennan is pregnant!" Hodgins continued and jumped up. "Oh my god! Angie, Brennan is pregnant!"  
"Yeah ... that I knew too," Angela said and Hodgins stared at his wife. "Anything else you want to tell me?"  
"Wow, you're pregnant! That's kind of unbelievable," Cam said. "I remember your reluctance for children like it was yesterday."  
"I was never reluctant of children, Dr Saroyan, I was repelled by the image of giving birth to a little human. Thank goodness Angela did that before me, so I could see how blessed she was. I actually look forward to have this baby ..." Absently she stroke her belly. "And now I have Booth and together we'll be a happy little family. It's all so ... so ..."  
"Not rational," Booth ended the sentence and everyone laughed.  
"Yes, he's right," Bones said in surprise. "Don't laugh, he's right!"  
"Let's eat," Booth said. "I'm eager to find out how that saint schnitzel tastes."  
"Saitan," Bones corrected the father of her unborn child. To be honest, she didn't care about how much he made fun of her diet. She knew he loved her and that he always would.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth couldn't believe his luck.  
He turned over, looking at his partner. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing calmly.  
It was Saturday and the start of their first weekend together with Parker.  
Parker!  
Booth's heart almost stopped as he sat up to check the time - it was almost ten!  
Bones and he had stayed up long, they were staying up long to have sex almost every night. They had to catch up a lot.  
"Bones! Wake up, Bones!" He leaned down to kiss his partner's lips. "It's late."  
"I want to stay in bed today," Bones groaned back and booth chuckled.  
"You can't. Rebecca will drop off Parker in a few minutes. I promised the guy to visit the aquarium."  
"You know that I'm not a supporter of aquariums nor zoos," Bones replied and sat up. "Can't we just go to the museum?"  
Booth rolled his eyes. "Lets talk about that with Parker, okay? Now lift your ass, we have a big announcement to make.  
Right. The big announcement.  
Booth was ten times more anxious than his pregnant girlfriend.  
He watched her getting dressed slowly, still not able to believe the luck he had. How long had he wished for her to open up to him, letting him show her what love meant? And here they were, in his bedroom, about to become parents in a few months. If he didn't know it, he wouldn't notice. Until now she only looked like she had eaten too much cake over the last weeks. He knew she never would, she still didn't like cake.  
Bones buttoned up her blouse. "Are you nervous?"  
"Why should I be nervous?" Booth replied. Of course he was nervous.  
"Because Rebecca and you have been together for a long time. You had a kid and now you're about to have a kid with me."  
"That's a fact. But I'm more nervous that Parker won't be amused."  
"I don't think you have to worry about him. He said I was cool." Bones grinned. "Several times!"  
"Okay. You're right. He will be thrilled." Booth took a deep breath and hugged his partner. "I love you. Remember that."  
"I will, even though I do not see why you're telling me that all the time."  
"Because I love you," Booth said again, making Bones chuckle.  
"I think I got it now." And she pressed her lips on his.  
Booth circled his arms around her, caressing her back and hips, her ass and thighs. Just as he wanted to part her legs and caress her between, the doorbell rang.  
"Fuck," he muttered as he pulled away. "You should probably get dressed fully. You, only clad in your blouse, doesn't make a good appearance."  
"Not?" Bones joked and gave him a sultry look. "Last night you thought differently."  
Booth sighed jokingly and left her back, while he walked to the door to open it.  
"Daddy!" Parker cried as soon as he saw his father. Booth lifted his son up and kissed his cheek.  
"Hey, big boy. I have a surprise for you."  
The boy's eyes turned big. "Really?"  
"Yes. Hey, Rebecca."  
"Hi." The face of his ex girlfriend was somehow worried.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"No, not really. Can I come in?"  
"Sure. I wanted to talk to you anyway."  
"Oh." Rebecca entered. "Is everything okay with you?"  
"Everything's perfect with me." Booth smiled.  
"Yeah? Cause Parker told me you're not with Hannah anymore."  
"Oh, that. Forget her. I'm over her." He smiled.  
"So you have a new girlfriend?" Rebecca asked and just a second later, Bones came out of his bedroom. "Oh! Temperance!"  
"Hello, Rebecca."  
"Bones!" Parker shouted. "Will you come along to the aquarium?"  
"No, I -," Bones started but booth interrupted her.  
"Okay, sorry but we need to talk. Rebecca, you know my partner. Obviously. Let's make it quick, she's my girlfriend now."  
"And?" Bones said.  
"And - I'm happy she finally agreed to date me."  
"You're making it sound like you asked me out for a hundred times," Bones said with a grin and crossed her arms. "But that's not what you wanted to say."  
"That's so cool!" Parker suddenly said. "Now you can move in with Bones and every time I go back from England I can visit you two and make cannonballs into her pool and -"  
"Wait a second!" Booth shouted. "England?"  
"That's what I wanted to tell you," Rebecca sighed and then she smiled. "Congratulations, you two. Seeley, I got a job in London. We're moving there in two months."  
"You're taking Parker away from me?" Booth said and sat down. "You can't do that ..."  
"Actually, she can, shes his custodian," Bones said and Booth threw a dirty look at her.  
"You're not helping."  
"I know he's your only child and I'm sorry," Rebecca went on. "But this is a unique chance and if I don't take advantage of it, I'd be stupid."  
Booth didn't reply, so Bones did.  
"Don't worry, deep inside he knows you're right. And he won't stay his only child for a long time, since we're having a baby in less than seven months -"  
"What?" Rebecca shouted. "You're pregnant?"  
"That's what I was saying." Bones narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman. What on earth didn't she understand? "So ... you're having a sibling, Parker."  
"Cool!" Parker said, his eyes still big. "Is that the surprise?"  
"Yes, Parker," Bones chuckled.  
"Wow, congratulations!" Rebecca repeated, took a step forward and hugged the anthropologist. "Seeley? Congratulations!"  
Booth was still staring at the mother of his son. "Why - why?"  
"Because I've been wanting this job for ages and moving to England is the only negative point on my list. And it's not even that negative, it's -"  
"It's so far away! I won't be able to see Parker as often as now ..."  
Bones noticed that Booth was devastated, so she sat down next to him and took his hand. Rebecca watched the scene with a smile on her face.  
"Now I don't feel as bad anymore. I thought I couldn't leave you back alone - but you aren't. You have Temperance."  
"Yes, you have me," Bones said. "Not literally, I mean. You don't own me. But you have me in the sense of -"  
"We all get it," Booth cut her off quickly and squeezed her hand. "And I will try to seize the last weekends with my son."

"They took it really good, didn't they?" Bones asked in the evening. They had just clinked glasses (wine and red berry juice) on a good day. Bones had won the argument and they had taken Parker to a science museum, which he had even enjoyed a lot.  
"Of course they did, it's great news," Booth answered, "whereas their news are rather depressing ..."  
"Aw," said Bones and placed her hand on his thigh, stroking it gently. "Don't worry. You can have video chats and you can visit him, he can visit you ... and you have me to get you on other thoughts."  
"Is that so?" Booth grinned. "Which thoughts?"  
"You know ..." Bones grinned and leaned in. Her partner pecked her lips, making Bones frown. "That was it?"  
"We can't have sex, there's a child in the next room."  
"I can be quiet," Bones said promptly and Booth laughed.  
"Yeah, sure. From what I heard the last days, you can't."  
"I can. Also, we need to train anyway, I don't want us to stop having sex because we have a child."  
"If we ever turn out to be like that, we need to end this," Booth agreed and placed his hands on the small belly of his beautiful girlfriend. "But I promise you, we won't. I love you too much."  
Bones had to smile. "I swear, I can be quiet ..."  
Booth leaned in, grinning broadly. "Show me."

The weeks passed and Bones' belly undoubtedly grew. But the more it grew, the more they avoided the topic of moving in together. They mostly spent the nights in Booth's apartment; rarely they went to Bones' flat, due to who had waited for them last time they had wanted to spend some private time there.  
Though Max didn't visit them without telling them before anymore, Bones felt better in her partner's apartment. Safer, also. She had no idea why.  
Right now she was on her own, folding some fresh clothes. She sighed as she asked herself, if she would ever be able to wear those clothes again. She remembered all too well when she had worn this shirt, it had been quite recently. She had already been pregnant but no one but her had known. Her belly had been flat back then and she knew that there was a possibility that she would never go back to that form.  
But somehow she didn't mind that much, she knew that Booth would always love her. Forever and no matter how she looked. The sudden ring of her phone brought her back to reality and she smiled, thinking that it was Booth, who wanted to make sure that she was eating enough. He was so protective.  
But the name on her display made her smile fade slowly.  
 _Hannah._  
'Hannah!?' she thought panicking. After two more rings though, she picked up.  
"Brennan."  
 _"Hi, Temperance,_ _it's_ _Hannah."_  
Her voice sounded unsure, somehow scared.  
"Oh, hi Hannah. How are you?" Bones was sure that Hannah had found out about her relationship with her ex boyfriend and wanted to hate on her now.  
But it came differently.  
 _"_ _I'm_ _okay. How are you? Look, I miss you, Temperance. I know_ _you're_ _Seeley's partner and probably totally on his side but_ _I_ _never wanted to lose you as a_ _friend_ _. I should have called_ _earlier_ _but_ _I_ _was scared_ _you'd_ _hate me ..._ _do_ _you_ _hate me?"_  
"Of course not!" Bones smiled more as she realised, that, if Hannah had accepted Booth's proposal, she'd probably be even more heartbroken by now. And definitely not pregnant. "Of course I don't hate you, Hannah."  
 _"Wow, great ... can we meet today or_ _tomorrow_ _?_ _I'm_ _only in the_ _city_ _until_ _Wednesday_ _, so_ _I_ _thought it_ _would_ _be great to see_ _you_ _again."_  
"Oh. Hm." Bones wasn't sure what to say. Could Hannah know that she was expecting a baby? She would want to know who the father was ...  
"Can I call you as soon as I know? I've got a lot to do, actually."  
 _"Sure!_ _I'll_ _be waiting for your call. Glad_ _you're_ _not mad_ _at_ _me."_  
"Great, I'll call. And of course not. Bye, Hannah."  
 _"See you, Temperance."_

"Hannah called me," Bones said to Angela later in the lab.  
Her best friend's face fell immediately.  
"Seriously? I've been so glad she's out of our lives and then she calls you!?"  
"We're still friends somehow, Ange," Bones said. "At least I think so. She wants to meet me but as soon as she finds out that Booth and I are having a baby ..."  
"It will be like a punch in her face." Angela grinned. "Meet her."  
"You think? I don't want to hurt her."  
"Deep inside, you want to. That's a natural feeling, you want to show her how happy you are with her ex boyfriend and that you have, what she could have had."  
"I don't think so," Bones insisted but Angela shook her head.  
"It's her own fault, Brennan. Call her now and tell her you're going to meet her."

And Brennan did. Hannah was happy that her friend had agreed to meet her the next evening, but one question made Bones think of changing her mind again.  
 _"Will you tell Seeley?"_  
"Wow. I think so, he's my ... he's my partner and we tell us everything." Bones said and within milliseconds she had decided. "I will tell him, Hannah."  
 _"Okay, cool,"_ Hannah said, even though it didn't sound honest.  
Then they ended the call and Temperance leaned back. How would he react?  
She shrugged it off and continued working on the case.

Half an hour later he came by to pick her up for dinner. After kissing her gently, he asked, "How are the two loves of my life?"  
Bones had to smile. "Both are great. And hungry."  
He kissed her again. "I'm hungry too. So let's go to the diner and then head home to sate the other hunger?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Bones nodded in agreement.

But while they were eating, she told him.  
"I'm going to meet Hannah tomorrow."  
"Hannah who?" Booth asked, fearing the worst.  
"Burley. Your ex girlfriend."  
Silence. Then Booth asked - "Why?"  
"Because we're friends and we haven't talked in months, obviously." Bones continued eating calmly, while Booth shoved his plate away. "She thinks I'm mad at her because she didn't agree to marry you. If she only knew how happy I am about it. I mean, look at me!" She laughed quietly and took a sip of her water.  
"You're going to tell her that you're expecting a baby with me?" Booth asked carefully.  
"Well, obviously she will see that I'm pregnant. It's visible already, as you might have noticed. I know you did. So she might want to know who impregnated me, and since I always speak the truth ..."  
"Okay," Booth interrupted her and placed his hand on hers, entwining his fingers with hers. "Show her how happy you are with me ... She shall see what she has missed."

 _A/N: I really_ _don't_ _hate_ _Hannah_ _! I actually liked her as a person and friend of_ _Tempe_ _,_ _I_ _just hated her together with_ _Booth_ _:')_


	6. Chapter 6

Bones entered the Founding Fathers, her coat closed over her baby belly. She still could hide it under layers of clothes but without the coat it was undoubtedly there.  
"I love you so much," Booth had said as his girlfriend had left. He had hugged her and kissed her deeply. "And I love our baby." He had run his fingers over the bump. "I can't wait until we are a family."  
Her heart leapt every time he said something like this. Or when he just looked at her, gently and so in love, she wanted to cry of happiness. He did that a lot, mostly after making love. He just held her, caressed her, looked at her. Without saying a word.  
Bones looked around and spotted the blonde woman immediately. She waved at her, smiling.  
The anthropologist waved back and walked towards her.  
"Temperance, hi! I'm so glad you're here," the blonde said excitedly and jumped up to hug the other woman. Not tightly, Bones made sure that their middles wouldn't touch.  
"Hi, Hannah," she replied while Hannah pulled back carefully, eyeing her suspiciously.  
"Are you alright, Temperance?"  
"Actually ... yes. I'm very alright. But I need to tell you something - You might want to sit down for those news."  
Slowly Hannah sat down. The colour had vanished from her face.  
"Is ... everything okay with Seeley? Don't tell me he's not okay ..."  
"Oh no, he's not dead. You would have gotten an invitation to his funeral if he had died."  
Hannah didn't know if she should laugh or not. Temperance definitely hadn't joked, she had meant it. "Then what? Are you okay?"  
And Temperance smiled, opening her coat. "Yes ... I am ..."  
Hannah's eyes went wide as her friend stroke the coat from her shoulders. "Oh my ... oh my GOD! You're pregnant!? Oh my -"  
Hannah was a little too surprised for Bones' liking. "Is that so strange?"  
"Oh, yes. Oh my God, yes." Hannah laughed. "Don't tell me you don't remember our talks. I thought I've finally found a female friend in you, whose number one topic wasn't babies. Well ..."  
"It wasn't planned," Bones said and finally sat down. "But ... it's the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me. I'm so happy, Hannah."  
"I can see that," Hannah said gently. "Congratulations."  
"Thanks. Booth is looking forward too."  
"I can imagine, he's a wonderful father for Parker. I'm sure he'll love the baby as if it was his." Hannah smiled but as Temperance didn't answer and just looked at her with a serious expression on her face.  
And Hannah's smile faded. "Oh my God."  
"Yes," Bones replied.  
"He _is_ the father. Wow." Hannah leaned back and looked at her opposite. "Wow. So, you are together now?"  
"Yes," Bones said again.  
"Wow ..." Hannah obviously didn't find other words than _wow._ "That is great, really!" She forced herself to smile. "I've always known there was more between the two of you. Even as you two told me there wasn't. Seeley is really easy to look through and I'm a reporter. He never stopped loving you, you know?"  
"Really?" Bones said in surprise.  
"Yeah ... that was one of the reasons I didn't accept his proposal. I had the feeling that this thing between you and him wasn't over yet. And I never wanted to get a divorce ... that's why I don't want to get married."  
"Neither do I," said Bones with a shrug. "That hasn't changed and it won't change. I think a baby is more than enough."  
"Yeah," Hannah said and now she smiled broadly. "A baby. A Seeley-Temperance baby! I can't believe it. Hey, could I come to the baptism?"  
"It won't be baptised," Bones replied.  
"Oh, bummer. What's it going to be?" Hannah asked on.  
"I don't know yet but after my next appointment I will know."  
"Great. Text me then. I really don't want to lose contact with you ..."  
"I promise you, we won't," the brunette promised and then rubbed her belly. "I am so hungry, I could eat a horse. Though I would never do that, even though my cravings are crazy at the moment."  
Hannah laughed and waved for a waitress. "I've been looking forward to get drunk with you. Well, pity."

Bones came home quite late.  
Booth jumped up immediately as the door opened, quickly he rushed to the entrance and pulled his love inside. Hugging her, he asked, "How was it?"  
"Nice. She's really happy for us," Bones replied, pulling herself out of his embrace. "Can I please undress before you crush me?"  
"Is that an offer?" Booth asked and leaned down. "Cause I need you. Now and here."  
"Wow," Bones laughed but slung her arms around her partner. "I need to take a shower. Wanna join?"

Hot water that fell down on their skin.  
Hot kisses all over his body. His tongue all over hers.  
He parted her legs and stroke her middle, feeling her wetness, slowly inserting his fingers. "I love you," he breathed and kissed her shoulder. His thumb drew circles over her swollen bundle of nerves; he wanted to make her come over and over until she said it. Until she finally returned the love declaration, screamed out her love for him like he did when he came.  
She never screamed, she moaned and breathed, cursed and let out high pitched sounds - but she never screamed.  
He just wanted to make her scream out his name loudly, lose it completely, scream from the top of her lungs.  
He dipped his fingers inside of her, searching for the spot that always made her squirm in pleasure.  
She wrapped a leg around him, bringing herself as close as possible to him. The baby belly grew to be an obstacle for them while having sex. One of the good things about her pregnancy was, though, that her orgasms were more intense and lasted longer than ever. That was why he pleasures her as often as possible, hoping she'd one day forget her promise to herself not to show feelings.  
That was, what Sweets had told him.  
 _"Dr. Brennan is still_ _scared_ _of_ _you leaving her. Her parents left her, her brother left her._ _She_ _fears_ _that_ _, if she shows_ _feelings_ _to_ _you, she will be even_ _more_ _heartbroken_ _if you really leave her. Remember what happened with Sully. He left her but Dr Brennan seemed okay. Because she_ _didn't_ _show any feelings back then, though_ _she_ _was sad."_  
 _"I will never leave her,"_ had Booth said, clenching his fists. _"I_ _love_ _her. I_ _love_ _her more than_ _anything_ _,_ _I_ _would and will never leave her and the_ _baby_ _. And_ _I_ _tell her every day."_  
 _"_ _Don't_ _tell her,"_ had Sweets' answer been. _"Show her."_  
Now the future father showed her. Every day.  
Sweets was such a smart twelve-year old.  
But right now he wasn't thinking about his friend and psychiatrist, he was thinking about how to pleasure the love of his life.  
She was already breathing fast and letting out high pitched noises, but as she eventually came, she simply dug her nails into his skin, threw her head back and moaned his name loudly.  
Booth had tried for today. But he wouldn't give up.

 _The next day ..._

"What did Hannah say?" Angela Montenegro asked her friend as soon as she entered her office. No hello nor good morning.  
"Morning, Angela," Bones said. "Hannah reacted very positively about my pregnancy. She wished Booth and me all the best and even wanted to come to the baptism. Sadly I had to tell her that my baby won't get baptised."  
Angela bit her lip, deciding not to talk about that sensitive topic. Booth and her would have to talk about it sooner or later and Angela hoped that Booth would be able to convince her of a baptism.  
"Oh? That's great!" she said instead. "I was scared she'd be angry at you ..."  
"So was I but she reacted great. She actually said, she did have the feeling that there was something between Booth and me that wasn't over yet ..."  
Angela first remained quiet, then she started to smile from one ear to the other.  
"I am _so_ happy!" she suddenly squealed and jumped towards her best friend, hugging her tightly. "I have a great husband, a wonderful and cute son, you're _finally_ together with Booth and you're expecting a baby ... I think I'm the happiest person alive right now."  
Brennan thought about commenting on this. But she decided against it and just smiled. Angela was her best friend, even she sometimes said things which, statistically, couldn't be true.

 _Later_ _that_ _day ..._

"What do you want to eat tonight?"  
"Bones, could you please not talk about food while examining a body?"  
Bones looked away from the dead person, throwing a dirty look at her partner. "That's my job, Booth. I can't find a better time to talk about food."  
Booth sighed. "Ugh, okay. I wanted to suggest we could have a barbecue but somehow that guy looks as if he had one too."  
"That guy's a woman," Bones stated. "Age around thirty. And she was grilled indeed. Barbecue sounds nice by the way."  
"Blergh, no." Booth imitated retching noises.  
Bones stood up. "Bring her to the Jeffersonian. I - uh - I need to urinate."  
"Again?" Booth laughed and pulled her close, kissing her cheek. "See you later, my love."  
And again Bones' heart jumped with excitement and joy but she didn't show it. "See you later. And I think I want a pizza."  
"Always a good idea," Booth said with a grin and watched his girlfriend walking towards the public toilets. "Love you!" he shouted after her but Bones only waved.  
Booth sighed again.  
"I will make you say you love me," he mumbled.  
He would never leave her, he would do anything for her and their daughter or son. He would kill, he would steal, he would die.  
But how could he show her? How could he show a woman who's heart had turned into a piece of ice after her parents had left? He had succeeded to make it melt a bit already, slowly, but she was still like an iceberg sometimes. She never cared about what other people thought or said, so why would she care about what Booth did or said?  
Booth had bought flowers for Rebecca. He had bought jewellery for Tessa. He had bought chocolate for Hannah.  
But Bones was different.  
She was special, she was the woman for eternity.


End file.
